Deltaswap (TheEccentric1851)
|date = March 11, 2019 |website = |type = Switch Up |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = |creator = TheEccentric1851}} Deltaswap is TheEccentric1851's version of Deltaswap. It is an alternate version of Deltarune in which characters are changed. This AU was made as the creator was personally confused by the many different takes on swapping characters for a Deltaswap and so decided to make a page about the swaps he thought fitted best for him. With the following chapters of Deltarune, Deltaswap will follow suit and expand when new characters are able to be swapped. Character Changes * Kris <-> Susie * Ralsei <-> Lancer * Noelle <-> Berdly * Rouxls Kaard <-> Chaos King * Seam <-> Jevil * Malius <-> Clover * Red C.Round/K.Round <-> Black C.Round/K.Round * Rudinn <-> Hathy * Rudinn Ranger <-> Head Hathy * Sans <-> Papyrus * Toriel <-> Asgore * Undyne <-> Alphys * Mettaton <-> Napstablook * Chara <-> Frisk Susie Susie is a usually quiet, conserved monster who lives with her father, Asgore. She is the leader of the Fun Gang and the main protagonist of Deltaswap. Susie's relationship with Kris is at first negative, especially when she accidentally caught him smoking chalk. But by the end of their adventure into the Dark World, the two become friends. At school, Susie if often bullied by Noelle, the class's smartest student who thinks Susie isn't intelligent enough, but is supported by her friend Berdly, who lends her pens when she forgets them. Susie wears a blue and pink stripped shirt on the surface but wears a suit of armor and carries an axe in the Dark World. Themes: Don't Forget. Kris Kris is the school bully and the only human in Hometown. He has a negative reputation amongst his followers amongst his fellow classmates and his teachers. Kris threatens to cut Susie's face off with his knife when she catches him smoking chalk but stops when he remembers how her father Asgore was too kind to have to bury her dead body. Kris has a violent approach to combat and repeatedly attacks the darkeners he meets in the Dark World. He also has a dark approach to dealing with does who infuriate him, resorting to threaten to put his knife to their face. But when in the Dark World, Kris grows a bond with Ralsei and the two even partner up as a bad guy duo against Susie and Lancer for a time. Kris's weapon is a long sword, which he balances over his shoulder. Kris only attacks enemies until he decided to try sparing and follow Susie's example. Themes: Kris (Susie), Imminent Violence (Imminent Danger), Vs. Kris (Vs. Susie) Lancer Lancer, the Prince of Darkness, lives a lonesome life in Castle Town, waiting for the prophesised Delta Warriors to arrive. He is very gentle, calm and friendly, encouraging other to be the same. To help prepare Susie and Kris on their quest, Lancer wrote them a guide (rather than a manual), but it came out as rather dense. Lancer also is a fond baker of cookies, in contrast to Deltarune's Ralsei making cakes. His appearance has changed, to a light green cloak and a club design rather than a blue, spade one. Themes: Legend (Legend), Vacant Town (Empty Town) . Ralsei Ralsei is the son of King Kaard and takes after his father's desire to stop the lighteners from sealing the Dark Fountain. However, the energetic prince's attempts at being scary and stop the Fun Gang fails multiple times. He instead tries to become more scary and aspires to Kris, who's violent and terrifying attitude strikes fear into people's hearts. Ralsei eventually befriends Kris and the two become bad guy partners for a while. Ralsei tries to get around his fluffiness, which stops others from finding him scary, and he tries to bust the Fun Gang on several occasions before joining them. Instead of the Lancer Cookie, Ralsei tricks Susie into buying the Ralsei Cake, a cake shaped as his face. Ralsei wears a bluish-green suit and rides a scooter instead of a bike (as he is too young for a skateboard according to his father.) Themes: Ralsei (Lancer), Vs. Ralsei (Vs. Lancer). Jevil Jevil is the old junk shop owner in the Field of Hopes and Dreams. He was once the court jester at Kaard Castle, until he retired to live peacefully, 'free, free' of other troubles. Jevil collects junk which he sells and dishes out bits of history to passers by about him and the Dark World. Once, he had an equal in his games which he would play at the castle called Seam, who was the court magician. But then Seam talked with a mysterious figure and began to change and become mad. Seam became dangerous and Jevil was forced to stop and imprison him. Themes: Revolving (Lantern). C.Round/K.Round The dancing, whistling checker piece, C.Round, can be a dangerous threat when crowned. When given a crown, C.Round becomes K.Round, a crushing, dance machine. However, the politeness of the regal checker piece allows for its weakness of bowing to be used against it. K.Round appears once at the end of the Great Board an once again in Kaard Castle. Instead of being a red checker piece, C.Round is now a black one. Themes: Checker Dance (Checker Dance). Malius Malius is the small interested darkener who spends time in the Scarlet Forest. The topic range of Malius is restricted to his birthday and items seeping with power. He can detect such powers and chooses not to speak about anything else. Malius has a room in Kaard Castle where he celebrates all of his birthdays with 'power music'. He sleep on a square headed bed and only eats 'power food'. Themes: May 2012 (April 2012) Clover Clover is the three headed blacksmith in the Scarlet Forest. Although each of Clover's heads have a different opinion on how to fix broken items, they manage to get along and repair any broken keys or cookies. Clover also fixes people, hitting them once with each head, providing a somehow healing service. Themes: Quiet Autumn (Quiet Autumn) Seam Seam was once the court mage at Kaard Castle until he talked with a mysterious figure. He then became mad and began his 'games' with the other darkeners. He would preach how he was the only free one and that he wants others to be the same. Seam also has the idea about the world's end and it's inevitability. With his antics getting out of hand, Seam becomes a dangerous threat and is forced to be imprisoned by his former friend, Jevil. Seam's knowledge of magic allows him to copy the other darkeners attacks as well as use his own, the Devil's Needle. Seam's appearance is wild and patchwork, but retains his button eye. Themes: The End of the World, The Lantern Swinging (The World Revolving). Chaaos Spaade Chaaos Spaade is the superviser and Duke of Puzzles in the Dark World. He was appointed by King Kaard because of his compliance and his similar standard of puzzle construction. Chaaos Spaade is secretly very fond of the King's son, Ralsei, but hides it. Ralsei calls Chaaos Spaade his 'lesser dad', which both annoys and pleases the duke of puzzles. The puzzles tampered and made by Chaaos Spaade are very simple, but a small bit better than the King's attempts. His appearance is striking due to his duel mouths with one on his belly having a protruding spade headed tongue. He wears a spade design version of Rouxls Kaard's outfit in Deltarune. Chaaos Spaade also owns the Chaos Shop where he keeps his bug collection. Themes: Chaaos Spaade (Rouxls Kaard), Chaos Shop (Hip Shop). King Kaard King Kaard, or Chaos Kaard, is the ruler of the Dark World after overthrowing the other three kings. King Kaard lives in Kaard Castle, named after himself, and has a son called Ralsei. His rule over the 'worms' of his kingdom is one of fear, as they see him as unforgiving and controlling other what they do and say. All unlicensed puzzle making is banded and troops are deployed to watch for any intruders to the kingdom. The King's love of puzzles means he only allows for them to be made by himself and a selected hand, in his Duke of Puzzles, Chaaos Spaade. King Kaard wears a crown and cape, and his weapon is a rapier sword. Themes: Kaard Castle (Card Castle), Gallery (Gallery), Chaos Kaard (Chaos King). ''Note: The rest of the characters in Deltaswap (TheEccentric1851) will be added with the coming of the next chapter as the character arcs of these characters are uncertain or unclear and is being awaited with the next part of the Deltarune story. Do not worry if there is no Noelle or Berdly here yet, they will come. '' Locations Cliffs On first entering the Dark World, Susie and Kris land in the Cliffs, a barren, moonlike waste. The Cliffs have strange eye-like markings written on the walls and peculiar occupants of strange, foamy blobs and diamond-shaped stalks. The dull grey darkness is where Susie and Kris first get attacked by Ralsei, and where they learn to slide. Theme: Cliffs (Cliffs). Castle Town The quiet glistening home of Lancer, the prince of darkness, is Castle Town. The vacant little town has only one occupant and lies between the end of the cliffs, and the Great Door and the rest of the Dark World. The looming Dark Fountain can be seen above Castle Town, a reminder of the darkness of the land. The only real thing in Castle Town is the Lancer Dummy, made to practise battles. Theme: Vacant Town (Empty Town). Field of Hopes and Dreams The Field of Hopes and Dreams marks the beginning of King Kaard's kingdom and is patrolled by the King's troops daily. The breezy field has several obstacles, such as the King's own designed puzzles and the Maze of Death. It can also be known that the prince Ralsei has a habit of making signs up around the field, even more so when the lighteners fall down in the Dark World. These give a bit more direction for the heroes than he would like. Items such as the Dark Candy can be found in the Fields growing on trees. Theme: Field of Hopes and Dreams (Field of Hopes and Dreams). Jevil's Near the end of the Field of Hopes and Dreams is Jevil's shop, a junk shop owned by the retired jester Jevil. The patchwork shop sells Dark Candy, picked from the trees in the field and Chaosburgers made by Jevil himself, and some weapons and armors such as for attack and defence. Wisdom and riddles can also be gotten at the shop for free if a traveller chats with Jevil. The Great Board The patchwork Great Board is the home of the more refined darkeners and strange statues. The Great Board also has a strong defence system to block out travellers. The tiles on the floor of the board flash to teleport whoever stand upon them back to the beginning of the Great Board. At the end of the Board however, there is the risk that the great K. Round will stomp an crush to death anyone who crosses their path. Scarlet Forest The falling of leaves and creaking of the trees can be heard in the Scarlet Forest. The Scarlet Forest has several residence including the small-interested Malius, the blacksmith Clover and various sentries and dancers. The forest has its fair share of puzzles, a bake sale to fund the troops of the King and an extremely hard to get through maze to finish it off. Themes: Scarlet Forest (Scarlet Forest). Basement TBA ??? TBA Kaard Castle TBA Chaos Shop TBA Dark Fountain TBA Enemies Hathy TBA Rudinn TBA Rabbick TBA Jigsawry TBA Hathy Ranger TBA Head Rudinn TBA Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:AUs of AUs Category:Deltarune AUs Category:Dark World